Harmonica Town High School
by lolzisme101
Summary: Sisters Molly and Angela move to Castanet Island and now own a farm but they also have to deal with school, love, hard times and more. GillxAngela, MollyxLuke.Rated T because of some bad launguage and because I am worried.
1. Chapter 1: Angela's and Molly's Past

**A/N: Ok so this is my first story, I have always liked Harvest Moon but when I got ToT and AP I actually almost cried at how cute and hot Gill was, sad I know but I really like nerdy guys so sue me :) anyhoooo (yes I am weird) I always like GillxAngela and MollyxLuke so this story has both as well as other couple like KathyxOwen and MayaxChase even though Maya annoys me to the point I want her to DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE. (Sorry Maya fans) Also there will be Luna hatin in this story just cause she likes Gill. Right about this story well it's one of those High school stories (yeah cause that's orginal) and they get way more than they bargined for in love, life and hardships. So anyways here it is :D**

**Chapter 1: Prolouge**

**Third Person POV**

Angela and Molly were happy kids because they have lots of love and care from their mother but Molly didn't know their dad as he died just before she born Angela couldn't remember him either as she was just one year old before he died. But she would cry for ages for her daddy as she wanted him to read her a story, she was an early developer her first word on her first birthday and it was story. She couldn't read so her father would read her bedtime stories and now that he was gone she wouldn't leave her mother was heavily pregnant but in his will their father left lots of money so she hired a babysitter for her Angie and a maid/cook to help her.

When Molly was born Angela started coming out of her room and doting on Molly as a older sister would even though she was very young. But as they got older Angela gave up on her stories and relied on her imagination to create adventures she wanted to go on. Molly was more of an intellectual one she enjoyed reading and finding things out.

This happened up until Angela was 7 and Molly was 6, one winter morning they woke up late for school and wondered where their mommy was. They kept looking until someone came around to their house and asked why they weren't in school today.

Angela told them all about how their mommy was gone and they were looking for her all day. The lady told them to follow her she needed to report their mother missing at the police station. They spent all day being questioned there, by strange men with questions like "Did your mother ever say things like she needed a break or did she look depressed." Every question Angela answered with a yes or no or sometimes a shrug with a I don't know sorry. But Molly wouldn't talk as she was scared and wanted her mommy she didn't understand a thing and Molly hated not understanding.

Their mother was designated a missing person and the police searched for her for 6 months when they gave up, there were no clues, nothing. Molly and Angela had to go live with their Aunt Vicki and Uncle Ray. They were nice people but they could never replace their mother and father.

Finally Angela's 17th birthday came and Molly not far behind on her 16th as her birthday was also in Spring.

**Angela's POV**

"Wake up Angie!" Molly whined in my ear.

"Uhhh five more minutes..." Came my sleepy reply.

"C'mon its your birthday Angie don't sleep through it!"

"Just one more minute..." I moaned

"WAKE UPPPPPP!" She yelled in my ear.

I sat bolt upright and did my death glare on her, she shut up after that. Today I was going to be 17 years old, whoop dee friggin' doo. Nothing was gonna change I'd get up, go to school, come home and be bored at least that's what I thought...

Our aunt and uncle were awake like Molly, so they came into my room and told me Happy Birthday as they gave me my present, it was thin and rectangular and I immediantly thought "AHAAAAAAAA MONEY!" Until I opened it and there was a folded up deed to a farm on a place called Castanet island and two boat tickets to get there.

I stared at it in silent shock, Molly giggled "Woah you shut up it must be pretty good."

I showed her the deed and tickets and she blurted out "Holy Crap!" Our uncle glared at her for swearing. I heard her mumble sorry.

I finally spoke up "So I'm gonna have a farm?"

"Yes dear." Was our aunts warm reply.

"So why are there two tickets?"

"Because Molly is going to go with you." She said calmly.

"Wow... this is... AWESOME!" I screamed out the last bit.

Molly piped in "What about school?"

"Don't worry, there is a school there and I am sure you shall make wonderful friends." She smiled

"Plus..." Uncle Ray started "I won't be there to kill every guy you go out with."

"SUPER DUPER AWESOME!" I screeched.

"You leave today so get packed now girls." My aunt told us.

"Okay." Molly and I did our signature salute together then laughed.

**A/N: Okay so not the best, but it's not too bad right? :) For my first chapter, sorry if it's a bit short next one will be longer.**


	2. Chapter 2: First Day at Everything

**A/N: WOOOOOW! Two chapters in one day, well I couldn't wait :) this shows the girls first day on a boat, the farm and their first day at school. It also introduces most of the characters in Harvest Moon: ToT and AP, and shows what a crazy personality Angela has. She loves to make up and imagine scenes with other people involved, but she is ill-tempered when provoked and stubborn with some how being clever. Molly is more or less the same but she is patient, smarter than her sister and doesn't make up things as much.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harvest Moon or any of it's characters but if I did it would be awesome. :D (Sorry about forgetting to put one in the last chapter please don't sue -gives puppy dog eyes-)**

**Chapter 2: First day at Everything**

**Angela's POV**

Me and Molly hurried to pier and boarded our boat where a friendly looking captain was he bowed slightly as we both returned with our salute.

"Hello there, my name is Pascal and I am your captain." He said "Who may you young ladies be?"

"I am Captain Angie of the pirate world and this 'ere is my first mate Molly!" I said in a piratey voice.

"The crazy one is my sister I am Molly and she is Angela." My sister interrupted me.

"Nice to meet you." He chuckled.

"You spoilsport." I muttered.

Pascal continued with his questions "When's your birthdays girls?"

"Mine is today, the 7th of Spring my sisters is on the 18th." I replied.

"But Angie is one year older than me." Molly added.

"And what are your favourite foods?" He asked.

"Apples for sure, infact most sweet fruits." I said grinning.

"Hmm... I like ice-cream!" Molly replied cheerfully.

Suddenly out of nowhere a storm rolled in Pascal told us to go down into our room and we happily obliged. But just as I was on the stairs my sister got seasick and went to puke up lunch then she got hit by a wave slipped and hit her head on the floor which knocked her out.

**Molly's POV**

"Urgh..." I moaned feeling sick.

I opened my eyes only to realise I must of been knocked out when I fell on the boat. I looked around I was in a strange room with a strange man looking at me. He looked about Angie's age and was asian with small glasses and he had a stethoscope. I then realised he must be the doctor here.

"Um... are you the doctor by any chance?" I questioned him.

"Yes I am Miss. Bell My name is Jin." He bowed to me.

"Oh ok... Wait how do you know my second name?" I asked

"Everyone knows you and your sisters names" He said smoothly "Less people move here all the time so you and your sister are big news."

I suddenly remembered Angela running toward me on the ship. "Is Angie okay?" I gasped

He smiled "Yes she is fine as soon as your boat arrived she carried you here and had me check you out, she is sleeping on the couch in the hallway."

"Phew. I thought she hurt herself" I said feeling happy "Hey aren't you a little young to be a doctor?" I asked with curiousity in my voice.

"I am 18 I just graduated high school." Jin replied

"Wow you must be smart to be a doctor at just 18." I said

He blushed at this remark "Umm. T-Thank you." He stuttered.

"No prob." I giggled.

"You seem better now, would you like to see your sister and go to your house?" He said.

"Yeah, thanks very much for looking after me Doctor Jin" I said got up then bowed.

"It's fine." He smiled "Oh and call me Jin."

I nodded and made a mental note of that we walked up to my sleeping sister then Jin walked off to the back.

"Hey sleepy." I said and shook her lightly.

She woke up quickly, saw me then gave me a bone-crushing hug.

"Oh Molly!" She exclaimed "Don't ever scare me like that again sis!" She spoke with worry in her voice.

"I c-can't breathe" I wheezed out. She giggled and let go of me.

"So shall we go see our farm?" I said

"Yes sister we shall!" She said in a posh voice.

I laughed "Here we go again..." Then rolled my eyes.

**Angela's POV**

I was glad Molly was alright, she was my lil' sis after all. As soon as we got outside we were greeted by a very chubby man.

"Hullo there I am Mayor Hamilton." The short but fat man said in a jolly voice. "I am also principal of Harmonica High your new school."

My sister bowed and so did I then I said "Glad to meet you Mayor Hamilton." I said joyfully.

"Glad to meet you too Angela and you Molly." My eyes went wide as saucers.

"You know us!" I practically shouted.

He laughed "Of course you two are like celebrities around here my dear."

I danced dragging my sister with me. I was gonna like it here. And I was gonna like it alot.

Mayor Hamilton started up again "Look I need someone to give you a tour as I am busy." He thought about this for a moment then snapped his fingers and said "Of course! Come to the town hall you need to fill in residence forms then I will get my son to show you around!" He turned and ran.

My sister and I jogged after him "Boy he runs fast for a big guy." I whispered to her. She giggled.

We soon reached the town hall and burst through the doors dramatically and I shouted "HAIL TO ME MY UNDERLINGS!"

The friendly looking woman at the front desk laughed so did Molly and the Mayor but a boy in the back sat there glaring at me with cold blue eyes then he stood up and he obviously didn't know I had good hearing and he muttered to himself "Great another nutjob and an annoying one too."

I did my death glare at him, he saw this and his eyes became angry then he snapped "What are you looking at brat!"

I shrugged and casually replied "I dunno the labels fallen off."

He ecame angrier but sat down and got on with his work. "What a rude kid." I thought but Hamilton interupted me.

"Gilligan be nice to your new friends son!" In a less jolly voice than before.

"SON!" I blurted out.

Molly gave me a look that said think-inside-your-head-you-dumb-ass.

"Yes this is my son Gilligan and he will show you around after you fill in the forms I need you to."

"Father how many times do not call me Gilligan, I am Gill and I'm not showing HER around." Gill scoffed rudely.

"Gill be nice to them and Elli give them the forms please." Hamilton said.

"Nice to meet you Angela and Molly." Elli said brightly as she handed us the forms.

"Nice to meet you too." Molly said.

We sat down and filled them in some questions were weird thought like 'what is your favourite colour?' Mine is yellow just so you know.

After we handed them in the rude one, or Gill as he is called, sighed and told us to follow him.

**Gill's POV**

For Godesses sake why did I have to show them around. I mean Molly was alright but her sister was crazy and had a glare that could kill a puppy.

I pointed out all of the buildings to them and said it was getting late so they should go home and get some sleep.

"Gill..." Angela started "Where is our ranch and how do we get there?"

I smacked my forehead and sighed "You mean my dad didn't tell you?" I said

"Well if he did then why would we be asking?" She replied

I gave her an angry look then sighed again. "It's in the Clarinet District you can get there by going into the Flute Fields and following the dirt path." I muttered angered by my fathers stupidity.

"Okay thanks Gill." Angela said cheerfully and she smiled at me.

"Why the hell is she so cheerful I mean I'm no good company yet when she smiled I wanted to smile I wonder if she has magic powers." I thought as they walked away only to turn around and have Luna squeeze me and smile flirtaciously.

"Gill go with me to the flower festival in a weeks time." She whined and did big eyes.

"No." I replied

"But-"

"Luna I am not in any way attracted to you. You are an annoying little brat." I snapped.

"You're so mean you meanie!" She yelled then stomped off.

"Girls..." I mumbled then walked home.

**Molly's POV**

When I entered the house I gasped. It was beautiful.

"WOW!" Angie yelled startling me which is a suprise I should be used to her doing that by now.

"I know it's amazing." I breathed out.

"I CALL THE BIGGER ROOM!" Angie screamed as she ran upstairs.

"NO FAIR!" I screeched back at her then followed her, only to find her in the bigger room on the bed and grinning evilly.

"So fair!" She retorted "I called it and I am older and this is my birthday house!"

She had me there, it was for her birthday I sighed then said "Okay only because it was a present to you."

"Yes!" She jumped in the air and did a fist pump "Alright sis I'm gonna unpack and then get ready for bed." She beamed.

"Don't forget we have to get up at 7:00am for school." I grinned

"Won't do!"

"Okay goodnight Angie" I said smiling then went to my room and did the same as Angie, unpacked and went to bed.

Angela's POV

My alarm drilled like a... well a drill in the morning. I slammed it yawned then got up, changed for school, brushed my hair then made breakfast as there was eggs, bacon and bread in the house courtesy of Hamilton.

I saw Molly walk down ready for school like me just as I finished making our breakfast.

"Hey Molly want some food?" I asked

She grinned and said "Of course I do it smells nice Angie!"

I put her plate in front of her as she scarfed it down I smirked and said "Well pig as long as you find a man who loves food as much as you do then your set." I snorted

She barely heard me cause she just nodded and I giggled.

By the time we left it was 8:00am we had to be there for registration at 8:40am so I grabbed Molly's hand and ran so fast we made it there at 8:20am.

I looked at at my outfit of the day, it was a long short sleeved yellow top (told ya' I love yellow!) black jeans, yellow and white trainers and a red heart hairpin. Whilst admiring myself Molly chatted to me and I just nodded until she said "Look who it is, Mr Grumpers!" My head snapped up only to look at Gill who was reading on a bench.

I smiled and walked over to him then sat down next to him. He didn't notice so I sat closer to him he still didn't notice until I yelled "HEY GILL!" In his face. He basically jumped off the bench and fell on the floor and he glared at me so I glared at him and we had a good glaring contest.

I only looked away when Molly shouted my name and then came over to me with two other girls, a cowboy looking girl and a tanned curvy girl. I stood up and said "Hey Molly, who are your friends?"

The cowgirl spoke first "I'm Kathy nice to meet ya' I work at the Brass Bar with my dad Hayden."

I nodded then the tanned girl spoke "Hey my name is Selena and I wanna be a world famous dancer one day."

Molly then said "This is my sister Angela we both just moved here but you probably know that 'cause Mayor Hamiliton is a blabbermouth."

We all giggled at her remark and then I remembered Gill was on the floor, poor guy he lost all his papers when I startled him. "Hey guys I'm gonna help Gill okay?" They all nodded and walked off gossiping.

I bent down with Gill and started picking up papers, he threw me a questioning glance then realised I was helping him. When we had them all picked up I gave them back to him and he muttered "Thanks..."

I smiled and said "No problem." Then the bell went so I walked to class only to find Gill was also going my way and we went into the same room and I noticed that I didn't have a seat yet and joys of joys the only seat was next to Gill.

**Gill's POV**

Oh crap. The annoying one was coming to sit next to me, mind you she didn't look to happy either, I whined at the thought of having to spend my day with her, she was really weird.

"Hi I guess I have to sit next to you from now on." She said not so joyfully

"Yeah..." I said a bit icily.

"She looks quite pretty." I thought. Wait WHAT! Woah woah woah! Why did I think that? So weird I felt my face go red 'cause I was blushing.

Angela leaned near me and asked "Are you ok Gill? You look like you've got a fever or something."

"I'm fine." I said coldly

"If you say so..." She mumbled.

Then our lessons started.

**Molly's POV**

I was a class down from my sister because I was younger and I was sitting next to a fiery blue haired boy with tiger like amber eyes when suddenly he shouted "Hi I'm Luke I guess you and me are buddies hey!"

"Hi my name is Molly I'm new at this school." I replied

"Wowee that sure is a pretty name! You're awesome!" He said excitedly.

"T-Thanks." I blushed.

"Awwww you're embarrassed. Did I embarrass you?"

"Ummm a little" I said still blushing.

"Well it was true and you're pretty and cute."

My face litreally looked like a tomato.

"OOOOOOO!" He gasped "P.E. first my favourite lesson!"

"Wow he and my sister are gonna get along well..." I thought.

**Angela's POV**

The bell went for break I jumped out of my seat and yelled with glee. Gill gave me a funny look he had been doing that since registration.

I ran out and slammed into some other guy "Sorry!" I gasped. I looked him up and down, he had peach coloured hair and violet eyes, which I had never seen before so I stared into his eyes.

He flicked my nose and I yelped "OW! What the hell was that for!"

"For staring at me you crazy girl." He replied

I smiled "Your right I am crazy, hi I am Angela but call me Angie 'kay?"

He looked at me then smiled warmly and said "Hey Angie I'm Chase you must be the new comer with your sister right?"

"Spot on!" I yelled

He looked stunned then said "Wow you're gonna get on with Luke."

"Who's Luke?" I asked

"He's the male version of you." Chase replied

"Sounds like a fun and exciting dude!" I shouted

"You have no idea..." He said.

Suddenly I saw my sister and another boy with electric blue hair and a bandana talking and I smiled evilly. "Look's like my sister found a boyfriend..." I chuckled.

Chase turned around and said "Well done you have spotted Luke."

I grinned and grabbed Chase's hand and ran up to my sister. When I got there I said "Hey Molly gotcha self a boyfriend already." And started giggling.

She blushed then started to protest only to be interupted by Luke. "Hi I'm Luke nice to meet you Angela!"

"Nice to meet you Luke so when are you going out with me sister!" I said loudly.

He replied "We are gonna go to the Flower Festival in 6 days time it's so awesome you go with your date to watch flowers bloom!"

"Well then Luke take care of her!" I said as they walked away to next class, it was then I realised Chase was blushing so I asked "Why are you blushing?"

"Well umm... you're kinda still holding my hand..." He trailed off.

I tightened my grip and he blushed more "What so a girl and a boy can't hold hands anymore and be considered just friends?" I said and with that I dragged him to our next class: Cookery.

**Chase's POV**

I blushed crimson as Angie held my hand as we walked to cookery class. But I didn't refuse this, she was cute after all.

When we got there Miss. Yolanda yelled at us for being late then class began. Normally I pay full attention in cooking but that day I kept getting distracted when Angie made funny jokes and remarks, somehow I still got a grade A for my carrot cake. Suprisingly so did Angie, she was pretty good at this.

Then the bell went for lunch and we hurried out.

**Luke's POV**

I sat with Molly, Owen, Angie, Chase and Kathy at lunch, we all talked and gossiped about the day, I held Molly's hand under the table. I really liked her, she was smart and pretty and she had an awesome older sister. When I pulled out my last thing for lunch a chocolate banana I heard Owen also puke and I chuckled he really hated them. So I gobbled it down when I noticed Gill sitting near us and he was staring at Angie.

"Uhh guys." I whispered.

"What Luke?" Chase replied.

"Well umm Gill is right near us and he is staring at Angie."

Angie's head bolted uptright from her lunch and Kathy giggled "Looks like Angie's got an admirer."

Angie yelled to Gill "HEY PERV STOP WATCHING ME!"

We all burst out laughing however Gill turned bright red and looked down.

**Gill's POV**

"Shit." I muttered to myself. Luke was in for a world of pain I saw how he told Angela about me.

I got up and walked to the courtyard, only to be greeted by Luna.

"Hey Gilly." She giggled boy she didn't know when to quit.

"Hello Luna." I sighed

"So Gilly you changed your mind about the Flower Festival yet?"

"N-O spells no Luna now go away."

"Why won't you take me as your date." She whined.

"Because, ummmm, because-" I started but the bell went and I smiled and said gotta go Luna.

I now knew what they ment by saved by the bell.

**Angela's POV**

The bell went for the end of school and I jumped up and punched the air whilst shouting "YESSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"

I ran out to find Molly and we walked home together she started talking about Luke and I smiled.

"I wish I had a date for that festival." I sighed

"Well you could always ask Gill" She smirked

She got the death glare but somehow reflected it and smiled "He's so into you."

I shrugged and said "Well he sure hides it well y'know apart from pervy staring."

We got to our house and I saw a brown cow was outside with a grey haired man and my mouth dropped.

**A/N: Okay so this was real long and when I was writing I wanted gill to look like a perv a bit hehe. Anyhow hope you liked it you can pretty much guess who the guy with the cow is if you have Animal Parade. Byeeeeee :)**


	3. Chapter 3: One Girl, Her Cow and a Bully

A/N: So third chapter. Whoop de doo! This one is more exciting than the last two but it may be a little shorter sorry, lets just say there will be some violence in this one. Heh heh heh... Also thanks to my first reviewer The Silver Arrow for saying my story sounded good and I think I got what you meant about making more spaces with less lines then again like Luke I am a light that doesn't shine too bright but thanks anyways! :)

Chapter 3: One Girl, Her Cow and a Bull(y)

Angela's POV

"OH MY GAWD!" I screamed

"It's a cow!" Molly said considerably quieter than me.

The man with grey hair whipped around and flashed a smile at us. "Hello girls, my name is Cain I own another ranch around here. We sell animals, feed and medicine for them there. It's called Horn Ranch."

"Wow that's so awesome!" I yelled excitedly.

"You bet it is." He grinned "I know you must be Angela now and the girl next to you is your sister Molly yes?"

"How did you guess who was who?" Molly chirpred

"Well the Mayor said Angela was a tad excitable." Cain said "Oh you must be wondering what this calf is for."

We nodded our heads frantically. "Well the Mayor said you have a barn and I thought to get you started you may want this calf, she was born a while ago and we have no room for her so will you please accept her?" He asked

"Of course!" I screeched right in his face.

He chuckled then handed the brown calf's leash over "I can tell you want her, oh and one more thing, I have a daughter who is about your age, if you see her please say hello her name is Renee."

"Sure mister I will!" I said

"What is the cow's name?" Molly asked

"Well I thought you girls would like to name her." Cain smiled

"HELL YEAH!" I yelled

"How about Isobel?" Molly said whilst giggling

The cow mooed happily and I patted it's head. "Great Isobel it is!" I exclaimed

Cain smiled warmly "That's a good name well I have to go now, oh and I put two weeks worth of feed in the barn if you need more you can come buy some."

"Bye and thanks for the calf!" Molly said

"BYEEEEEE MISTER!" I shierked after him

Isobel mooed so we both led her to the barn and put her in her stall with some feed in her bucket. Then we went into the house and sat at the kitchen table.

"Angie how do we make money?" Molly asked with a confused tone

"We dance around town hall, dancing and singing whilst naked. WHAT DO YOU THINK! We plant crops and harvest them, milk our cow and if we get a sheep or something we shear that too." I answered whilst rolling my eyes.

"Oh right no need to be sarcastic" She narrowed her eyes at me. "Also good because if you did that Gill wouldn't stop staring at you pervertadly."

I thumped her on the head. "Owww... that hurt." She moaned

"Good." I said coldly

I started cooking dinner after I had a shower whilst Molly was reading a book.

"God you're as bad as Gill bookworm." I stated

"Yeah well at least I'm clever like him then." She retorted

"Then why are you going out with Luke. He doesn't seem to be the brightest crayon in the pack." I chuckled

"He's very sweet I'll have you know." She glared at me

"Well check his pockets and pants for your underwear after he comes around, 'cause he might take them and claim he laid you." I smirked

"ANGIE I'M 15!" She shrieked

"Soon to be the legal age of consent 16." I grinned at her evilly

She gasped and blushed with embarrassement "Anyways Luke wouldn't do that."

"Oh sure, anyways dinner is ready but we need to go to Marimba Farm on Saturday to buy some seeds and plant them so when they are ready we can harvest them for money." I told her

"Ok, wait how do we get them with no money and how do we get tools to plant them with?" She said as she sat down at her food.

"Well the Mayor was nice enough to provide us with farming tools, and since Luke works at a caprentry try and get an axe off him and Owen works at the blacksmiths so I'll get a hammer from him. As for money, Ruth said if I needed a favour I could pay her back in work after school. So I'm thinking I'd ask for 5 bags of strawberry seeds, you plant and take of them as I work." I said picking at my food

"Okay good plan." My sister mumbled through her mouth full of food.

Molly's POV

After dinner Angie went up to her room to sleep and I took a shower then had to answer the door. Shock of shockers Gill was there and he looked embarrassed.

"What do you want Gill?" I smirked "Do you want my sister? OHHH ANG-" I started but Gill squealed "NO!"

I smiled then he pulled something silver out of his pocket. I gasped, he had my lucky star charm necklace from our mom, I felt around my neck and it wasn't there.

"Where did you find that! I didn't even know it was missing!" I gasped again

He chuckled "I found it on the way back from school outside your house, I guessed it was yours because Angie wasn't wearing a necklace and no one else comes this way except me."

He handed it over and I put it on. "Thanks Gill." I smiled warmly at him then sniggered "Oh and I know you were staring at Angie that's how you knew she wasn't wearing a necklace."

He flushed red then stormed off muttering "I am gonna kill Luke!"

I burst with laughter, then went up to my room set my alarm and decided to sleep.

Gill's POV

"That son of a bitch Luke I am gonna kill him!" I yelled to myself

"Godess, why the hell did I stare at her." I grunted

"I mean sure she's pretty but I was so embarrassed when she yelled. I want to be better friends with her which is saying something because I am not friends with anyone let alone a pretty girl. The only one I can count as more than an aquaintance is probably Chase." I mumbled

A light pratically snapped on in my head "Of course!" I thought "I'll ask her to the Flower Festival, that will be like hitting two birds with one stone. I get to be closer to Angela and Luna won't be able to beg me anymore!" I said the last part to myself then hurried home.

Luna's POV

I was spying on my Gilly when he said something like "Get closer to Angela and Luna won't be able to beg me anymore."

I wanted to scream, that bitch had no right to steal my Gilly, tomorrow I was gonna show her with a fight, even though I am small and pretty and cute I am still tough I'll show her. And with that I ran home.

Angela's POV

My alarm rang again, to make sure we wouldn't have to run at 100mph again I set it at 6:30 and got changed, went out and fed Isobel then made breakfast, today it was just cereal so it was fast. Molly had woken up 'cause I could hear her in the shower.

Soon she came out dried her hair and ate breakfast.

"Oh, you'll never guess who came round to give me my necklace back." Molly said confidently

"I didn't know you lost it! Take care of that it was from mom!" I squeaked

"Yeah I will sorry... but guess who found it and brought it back, GILL!"

I almost choked on my cereal. "GILL!" I spulterred

She gave me a grin "Yep your stalker came around but it was sweet of him he could of left it. I think he was trying to impress you." She laughed

I frowned at her then did a little smile "He is sweet and if you tell anyone I said this you die but he is quite handsome."

She fell off her chair in a fit of giggles and shock. "My Godess Angie you've found love!"

I rolled my eyes and helped her up "C'mon let's get to school. We don't wanna have to run the whole way there."

She nodded in agreement and we both walked outside only to find Luke waiting there for Molly. He grabbed her hand and they intertwined fingers both blushing slightly.

"Hey Molly you can go walk with Luke in private if you want." I smirked at her

Luke's eyes widened with excitement and Molly nodded then walked the other way whilst I took a shortcut.

"Um hey." A voice behind me I jumped around only to be face to face with Gill.

Gill's POV

"Hey Gill!" She replied cheerfully

"I wanted to ask you something..." I started

"Go on." She looked at me curiously

"Well uh... d-d-do you w-want to go to the umm... F-Flower Festival with m-me." I stammered out

Her face looked like I said "Hey feel like taking your top off and giving me a lap dance." So basically filled with shock.

Then as a suprise her face filled with happiness and a sweet smile and she yelped "OF COURSE!" And jumped on me with a big hug.

I fell back with Angela on top of me and our faces almost touching so much I could feel her warm breath. Her face went pink and I'm pretty sure mine was about 1000 shades of red. When I finally said "Angela please get off me."

She complied to this and scrambled up and held out her hand for me to get up and I took it but when I realised she was walking with me with our hands holding I almost died from embarrasment, as we walked into school everyone looked at us.

But anyone so who much as smirked or giggled at us got a death glare from her.

"Angela why do you insist on holding hands...?" I whispered

"Call me Angie and I insist because you are my friend and my date so they can go to hell." She said glaring at passers by.

"Ummm... ok." I blushed I was happy because she called me her date and I was angry because I saw Luna looking at us glaring at Angie, boy she really needs a life. Then bell went for registration.

Molly's POV

I was sitting next to Luke in History for first lesson and it was boring I meant once upon a time a man did a thing and the world was saved! But it got intresting as our teacher started talking about the Harvest Sprites and the Harvest Goddess.

" Legend has it when the chosen one rings all 5 bells then the island will heal with the power of the Harvest God and the Harvest Goddess." He drawled slowly

"Everytime they ring one of the bells one of the 5 harvest sprites will greet them depending on the bell type. So if you ring the bell of water the blue sprite will greet the chosen one."

"However this is just legend so whether it is true or not hasn't been confirmed yet."

This sounded intresting because I had sworn I saw something that sounded like a sprite before but then again I could of been mistaken.

When the bell went for break Luke was asleep so i giggled and woke him up.

"Luke." I nudged him and he woke up realised he slept through History and Math then smiled at me as we walked out together, Luke had detention though so he skipped off towards the room.

As I walked through the almost empty courtyard I sighed and smiled to myself whilst hugging my chest when suddenly some guy whispered "Hey sexy." In my ear and grabbed my waist I tried to push him off because it was NOT Luke.

I turned to face this jerk and it was a big dude called Terry from my sisters class. "Get the hell away from me pervert!" I screeched and tried to run

"You're not going any where." And with that he grabbed my bag and yanked me to the floor when suddenly he got tackled by someone.

Angela's POV

"Get the hell away from me pervert!" Molly screeched

I saw Terry standing over her about to pounce so I ran as fast as my legs would carry me and tackled his stomach and knocked him over and I straddled him and punched his face repeatedly then headbutted him and he got knocked out.

I then kicked his balls, when Luke saw us and Terry with Molly near crying and sussed it out.

"WHEN HE WAKES UP I AM GONNA KICK HIS ASS SO HARD!" Luke screamed and cuddled Molly whilst she cried into his chest.

"I hope you bloody do Luke he is such a dick!" I yelled close to tears because I love my sister

Gill saw us do the whole thing and did what Luke did he hugged me close as I sobbed.

He soothed me with calming words and told me everything would be okay when his dad Mayor Hamilton waddled over, with a shocked and angry expression on his face.

He dragged Terry away and I hoped he would at least get suspended if not expelled.

Molly and I were better now as we were hugged and at least no crowd had formed.

Molly and Luke kissed as I smiled at them, she really loved him and I was glad she was happy, it was then I realised that Gill was looking at me with his cool blue eyes and as I stared into them and it was then I realised that I liked him as he leaned in closer to my face I braced myself for what was about to happen...

A/N: MUHAHAHAHA CLIFFHANGER! :O Will they kiss or not! It is for your imagination to decipher. :D


	4. Chapter 4: Kisses and Interferences

**A/N: Sorry haven't updated for a while. Been doin' homework and boring stuff _ anyhow, here is chapter 4 and I left you on a cliffhanger so I hope you are excited, BE EXCITED DAMN YOU! Also thanks for the reviews :D. I now require four before I release chapter five muahahahahaha...**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harvest Moon however if I did you know you'd love it. ;)**

**Chapter 4: Kisses and Interferances**

**Angela's POV**

_(FLASHBACK)_

Molly and Luke kissed as I smiled at them, she really loved him and I was glad she was happy, it was then I realised that Gill was looking at me with his cool blue eyes and as I stared into them and it was then I realised that I liked him as he leaned in closer to my face I braced myself for what was about to happen...

_(ENDS!)_

His lips almost connected to mine when someone tackled me from the side and pinned me down to the grass.

I looked up to see a pink obbsessed girl glaring at me with angry blue eyes.

"Umm... may I help you Miss...?" I asked

"I am Luna and yes you may help me by getting your filthy paws and lips off my man!" She yelled in my face.

"...Your man?" I said confused

"Yes my man you ugly hag!" She spat

"Hmm... I believe you insulted me Miss to which I reply with-" At this point I punched her and smiled.

She fell off me dazed and I got up and brushed myself off. Gill stared back and forth at me and Luna.

"Gill are you her 'man'?" I said calmly

"Uh hell no!" He shouted "I will never like her as much as I like you!" He said a little quieter.

I blushed at this comment. "Well that's good to know."

By now Luna was on her feet glaring at me again.

"YOU STOLE MY GILLY!" She screamed and tried to slap me

I caught her hand, swept my foot under hers, tripping her and elbowed her chest.

"CAT FIGHT!" Luke shouted, suddenly we were surrounded by almost every guy in school, including Chase.

I glared at him and Luke espacially and huffed some friends they were.

Luna and I continued rolling on the ground clawing each other and pulling hair.

Out of nowhere some strange looking guy came up to us and pulled us apart, good thing to I almost tore her throat out.

Luna started bawling and ran away and most people cheered for me apart from Gill who was speechless.

I then realised the guy who separted our fight had dissapeared.

Only a few people remained in the courtyard now so I wandered up to Chase and said "Who was that strange guy who broke up our fight?"

"Ah we call him Wizard, they say no one knows his real name. Apparently he can tell the future." Chase smirked

"Hmm... where could I find him? I want to thank him." I asked smiling

"Maybe the library? He likes to keep to himself so I think somewhere quiet like that is where he would go." Chase said in deep thought.

"Ok thanks." I nodded and walked off to find Wizard.

**Chase's POV**

After Angie left I strolled up to Gill.

"You lucky sod." I laughed "Two girls after you must be nice."

"Uh in someways, I mean it can be annoying with Luna and all but now I'm apprently a legend." He said glancing down

I smirked "Course you are you, I wish I had one after me NOT including Maya." I shuddered

He stifled laughter "Where did Angie go?" He asked

"Oh she went looking for Wizard." I replied casually

"Right well I'd better go." He sighed

"See ya then." I smiled

**Gill's POV**

Great. Just great.

First Luna starts a fight and runs off crying. Ugh how pathetic and now I have to see her in a school council meeting.

On the plus side Angela beat some sense into her and she might not try again but it is Luna I'm talking about.

Wonder why Wiard helped her, as he never has anything to do with anybody apart from that Witch girl.

Damn! Now I'm late! Gotta run!

**Wizard's POV**

The girl I had helped earlier made a dramatic and loud entrance.

"SHHH!" The old librarian woman hushed.

"SHHH! Yourself Missus I just walked through the door." She stated

The librarian sat there glaring at her as she walked up and sat next to me

"Hi my name is Angela." The girl smiled at me "What's yours?"

"People call me... Wizard." I said slowly

"Well what's your real name then?" She narrowed her eyes "Or are you some sort of stalker who doesn't give away his name until he declares his love?"

My face went red "Umm... No? But I don't like to give out my real name."

She looked suspiciously at me then beamed "Okay then Wizard you already know my name but do you know I just moved here with my sister Molly and we have a farm with a cow. Well you should do you are a fortune teller after all."

My eyes went wider than usual "How did you... know that?"

"I'm physic!" She yelled

"FOR GODDESSES SAKE SHUT UP GIRL!" The librarian shouted rudely

"Your being louder than me missus." Angela pointed out

The librarian started sobbing then ran out. Everyone cheered for Angela.

**Angela's POV**

I got up on a desk and bowed for my audience

"Anyways..." I said after the applause died down "You like stars huh?" I said noticing his astrology book

"Yes... I find stargazing to be very-" He started and I cut him off with

"Arousing?" I blurted out and laughed whilst recieving a blush from Wizard.

"Ahem no... calming." He smiled

"Oh well same thing! Except nah they aren't. Hmmm I can tell you are falling for someone!" I squealed and he turned crimson

"N-No I am not." He stammered

"Cuuuute! Your shy! But I know you like that Witch girl!" I giggled

"What! I d-do not! And when did you meet her?"

"I ran into her on the way here I mean I litreally slammed full force into her boy she's a little rude I didn't mean to after all." I rolled my eyes

"That's just how Vi- Witch is." He stuttered

My eyes were saucers! "YOU KNOW HER NAME! YOU REALLY DO LIKE HER!" I screeched

"No I do not!"

"Well then sir I bid you adieu!" I yelled and walked out as the bell rang.

**Wizard's POV**

"My Goddess she is weird... yet somehow strangely charming." I thought and did a half smile.

_(Time skip 1 hour, because I cannot be bothered to put every lesson in detail but heres how lessons go in this world 2 lessons, break, 2 lessons, lunch, 1 lesson then home okay?)_

**Molly's POV**

Boy science bored me. from the looks of it Luke was bored too since he was sleeping.

"Mhmmm... Spinach and chocolate bananas... your so nice Molly..." He mumbled in his sleep and I giggled

I poked him and he shot up and yelled "I WASN'T SLEEPING!"

I put my hand over my mouth to stop laughter.

"Well clearly, Luke, you were detention tommorow afterschool." Mr. Biente said without even turning around.

"Clever Luke." I giggled again

He smiled sheepishly then said "I hate science."

"Then why do you take it? It's optional ya know." I smiled

"Well I'd rather do this than dance, otherwise Julius would think of me as one of his boys if you know what I mean." He groaned

"True, but anyone in their right mind would pay thousands of gold just to see you attempt a dance." I said giggling loudly

"Molly, would you kindly tell us what is amusing you so much?" Mr. Biente asked with a frown.

"Well sir I just imagined Luke dancing in front of lots of people with Julius." I said with a smile

Mr. Biente smiled and laughed "Well that is an amusing thought, and for that you will be let off detention." Then he continued with the lesson

Luke stared in disbelief as did everyone else, Mr. Biente had never let someone off detention, not even on his best day ever, so I had been told by Luke and Kathy.

I smiled nervously everyone was with envy for me. Luke leaned in close to my face and whispered "I... want... you..." And put his hand on my thigh dangerously close to my privates.

I yelped and leapt up with a blushed face Luke clearly meant for me to get detention but Biente had other ideas.

"Luke detention tommorow for an hour instead of 10 minutes." Mr. Biente said sternly

Luke's mouth hung open and I laughed "BUT I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" He shouted furiously and slammed his fist on the desk.

Biente ignored him as the bell went for lunch.

**Third Person POV**

Afterschool everyone went on home apart from Angela, Gill, Luke, Molly, Owen, Kathy, Chase and Maya who all somehow got detention with Mrs. Livingstone.

"Gill how the hell did YOU get detention?" Chase whispered

"Angela forced a test tube up my nose and then the teacher saw..." Gill grumbled

"Classic!" Luke cracked up

"I know right though he couldn't take a damn joke!" Angela laughed

"Quiet now!" Mrs. Livingstone quipped.

"That was so not funny!" Gill hissed

"Was too." Angela puffed

"Not."

"Too."

"Not."

"Too."

"Not."

"TOO!" Angela yelled with fiery eyes

"SILENCE BOTH OF YOU!" Mrs. Livingstone screamed

Everyone quiented down except Molly and Luke who shared a kiss and held hands. Angela made a gagging motion to everyone else who all (apart from Gill) giggled profusely.

Gill grunted "Does she really think that kissing is sick? She didn't seem to think that when I was about to kiss her maybe it's because she doesn't wanna see her sister with another dude." He thought this over until a paper ball flew into his head.

He turned and glared at Angela who mouthed 'Read it.' So he picked it up, unscrunched it and read it.

It said: Meet me at Horn Ranch at 5 pm sharp! Love Angela x ;)

Gill blushed "Love?" He thought "Wonder what she could want." He shrugged

"Alright detention is over you may leave in an orderly fashion." Mrs. Livingstone said

"ALL RIGHT!" Luke and Angela yelled simaultaneously.

Angela grabbed Gill's hand and dragged him out Luke did the same with Molly. Maya was clinging to Chase as he scowled whilst Owen had his hand around Kathy's waist and she was whispering something to him.

**Gill's POV**

"Uh Angie? Were out now you can let of my hand..." My face tinted pink

"Says the guy who was gonna kiss me." Angie snorted

Chase smirked and Maya awwed at us.

I blushed scarlet red as she pulled away and ran "GOTTA GO SEE YA BE AT HORN RANCH FOR 5 O CLOCK!" She shouted back at me as Molly tried to catch up with her.

Great. I wondered what suprise she had for me. Probably something weird.

**Angela's POV**

I had to go get changed. Boy Gill was gonna just looooooove my suprise for him. I rang up Renee and Kathy on my phone going 3 way.

"Kathy you still up for tonight?" I asked

"Yep always when it has horses involved." She giggled

"You sure it's ok if all of us borrow your family's horses Renee?" I asked concerened

"Of course I am! Our horses just love to be ridden by the way how many will there be of us again?" She chirped in her usual cheery voice.

"Well there's me, you, Kathy, Luke, Molly, Owen, Toby, Chase, Maya and of course Gill. So that's 10 of us. Sure you have enough?" I said

"Yep positivley." She replied

"By the by how did you get Chase and Maya to come?" Kathy said with a hint of curiousity it her voice

"Easy I bribed Chase with orange juice and once Maya heard he was coming she practically begged to go." I chuckled "Oh gotta go girls!" And with that I hung up on them.

I stood on the porch fumbling for my keys when Molly finally caught up.

"Jeez slow down sis!" She panted

"Not my fault you eat too much ya pig!" I snorted like a pig to express this

"Haha funny, anyways it's not my fault I'm slow you were on the athletics team for 3 years." She sighed

"Oh yeah. AHA! FOUND YOU KEYS YOU LOSE!" I shouted excitedly and ran upstairs to my room to get dressed.

After half an hour I returned to see Molly dressed as a cowgirl like me except her hat, boots and jacket were brown whilst mine were white. We both wore jeans and black button up t-shirts.

"So did you get our outfits to everyone?" I asked

"Yep aren't they gorgeous? Nice of Renee to lend us them." She said looking at herself in the mirror.

"Heh heh I hope Gill isn't too mad that he has to dress as a cowboy!" I smirked

"Oh you know he will be furious but so is Chase, he really didn't wanna wear cowboy boots he said they look gay!" She laughed so much she fell backwards.

I rolled my eyes and picked her up as we rushed to Horn Ranch and made it there at 4:50pm.

"Perfect." I said as Renee and Kathy rushed over to us "Oh hey guys, everyone but Gill here?" I asked

"Yep, now lets go get aquainted with the horses." Renee suggested

"Sounds good." I smiled

We walked up to the race track where all our friends were, a funny looking Toby, a goofy Luke, a cute Maya, a pissed off Chase and a laughing Owen all in our outfits either in brown or white.

"Hey y'all." I said in my best cowboy voice "Why Chase you look very angry what's wrong?

"You know I think these outfits are stupid." He pouted

"AWWWWW! Chase you look so cute when you pout like that!" Maya cooed

"Kill me now." He muttered

Just then Cain brought out our horses and we all stared in awe at the beautiful creaures.

"Wow!" Kathy gasped "They are so amazing!"

"Yep they are." Cain cuckled "Now each horse has a name and they will be matched with you."

"Firstly, Kathy you go to Ollie." Cain pointed to a brown and white horse.

"Now Renee, you are with Trio." This time he pointed to a black, brown and white horse.

"Luke you're with Shadow" He pointed to a coal black horse.

"Molly you are with Missy." He pointed to a gorgeous white horse.

"Toby, you are with Penelope." He pointed to an all brown horse.

"Owen you are with Iris." He pointed to a black and white horse.

"Chase you're with Neo." He pointed to a brown and white horse.

"Maya you'll be with Meryl." He pointed to a sandy coloured horse.

"Gill will be with Storm." He pointed to a grumpy looking dark gray horse.

"Great so they will match in mood." Molly whispered to me and I giggled.

"Finally Angela you'll be with Patch." Cain pointed to the most beautiful horse I had ever seen, it was gray with a white patch over one eye.

"YEE-HAW!" Luke yelled with terrrible cowboy accent.

**Gill's POV**

"This outfit is so itchy and gay." I scowled to myself, just reachy Horn Ranch on time. I stuck my hands in my pockets and walked over the hill and came to a oh-my-goddess moment sight.

I ran up to the race track with speed that rivaled Angela's.

"What. The. Heck." I said calmly

"Well Gill you've probably guessed it but my suprise is we are all gonna go horse riding!" Angela beamed radiantly. I was in no position to argue with such beauty.

"Fine." I sighed

"Geez be more enthusiastic Gill!" Luke said

I stared at him with curiousity. "Where did you learn that BIG word Luke." I said sarcastically

"Word of the day toilet paper!" He grinned, boy was he dense.

"TMI Luke." Molly shook her head

"...TMI?" He asked

Kathy groaned "Too Much Information."

"Ooooooh!" He gasped

"So y'all ready to get ariding?" Angie said with a wink

"Yep!" Everyone stated except Chase and I who moaned.

"Uh... Angie which is my horse?" I asked

"That dark gray one with the grumpy look, you two have gotta be twins!" She giggled "Also his name is Storm be nice to him." She said more seriously.

"Okay..." I said

I walked up to this horse who examined me as I went to stroke it. It suddenly snorted and turned away from me. Wow it was so friendly I rolled my eyes. I adjusted the saddle like everone else and tried to get up on Storm but he took a step to the side and I fell flat on my face.

"So elegant." Angela sighed and helped me up. "Look watch this." She wandered up to Storm and placed a hand on his face whilst producing a carrot from her pocket and feeding him it. He immediatly brightened up and nudged her playfully.

"Wow you sure have a way with horses!" I exclaimed

"Yeah I used to go horse riding you see, so I came to love them deeply." She smiled

I nodded and walked towards Storm again and patted his head as he whinnied.

I chuckled "Thanks Angie, which horse is yours?"

She pointed to a light gray stallion with a white patch over his right eye. "His name is Patch."

I smiled and got up on Storm then looked Angie over as she walked away.

"Oh and by the way Angie you look pretty as a cowgirl." I smirked as she blushed

"T-Thank you Gill..." She mumbled as she rose on Patch.

"No problemo."

Then I saw what has got to be the funniest thing ever, Luke's Horse reared up and Luke took of his hat and yelled "WOOHOO!" As it bucked around.

Everyone started laughing, I swear Storm, chuckled which isn't possible since he is a horse.

"Right everyone!" Cain shouted "You all know how to ride a horse so on the count of 3 start! 1...2...3!" He yelled

I kicked Storm into gallop mode. I was tying with Luke and Molly whilst Angie was in 1st place with Kathy and Renee not to far behind her.

I saw Chase failing miserably at controlling his horse as it reared and bucked him off into the grass, Maya screeched "I AM GONNA KICK YO' ASS CHASE!" And galloped past him.

Toby and Owen weren't even trying, Owen was laughing at Chase and Toby was...asleep! Damn he's a heavy sleeper.

Suddenly Molly fell off her horse and a concerned Luke jumped off his horse for her.

I wasn't too far behind Renee who had seen Toby asleep and giggled turning in his direction. So now I was in 3rd place, we were nearing the finish with Kathy and Angie neck and neck.

Angie clicked her tounge and Patch lurched his head forward winning by... well a head!

"Yeah!" She yelled hugging Patch by his neck and I chuckled, she cared for him.

We all got to the finish in the end Chase groaning in pain and complaining from a sore back whilst Maya told him not to be a sissy.

"Well done honey!" Kathy cobgratulated her

"Very well done." Cain said "As for your prize-" He started

"Woah! I din't ask for any prize! You don't have to get me anything!" She said panicked

"Well we were wondering if you would take Patch. You see he has grown to like you and we don't have much space in barn now." Cain beamed

Her mouth hung open, I felt complied to go over and shut it whilst smirking as she blushed and giggled.

"Wowee! Thanks so much Cain! Of course I want him!" She squealed excitedly and hugged Patch who nudged her and neighed.

Cain laughed and said "No need for thanks, you totally deserve him. You are a bright kind young girl and you need a ride around town aswell but the problem is Storm is his brother and a little more stubborn so I was wondering whether you would take him too?"

"You know I will, and I promise you Storm and Patch will be in great hands!" She jumped and punched the air.

Everyone laughed as they began to depart for home, I looked at my watch realising it was 7pm, time had gone fast.

I walked up to Angela and smiled as she was petting her new animals, tomorrow was Saturday and she told me she was going to go get started with farming so I imagined her riding her horses.

"Hey Gill?" Luke said to me and I snapped out of my daydream and I looked at him, Molly was next to him smiling "I'm gonna walk Molly home if you want alone time with Angie." He winked and walked off as my face went hot.

I tapped Angie's shoulder and she spun around. "Angie your sister is going home with Luke do you want to ride your new horses around for a while?" I asked

"Yeah sounds good." She grinned

**Luke's POV**

Me and Molly walked towards her house and out of no where a little puppy ran out limping slightly.

"Oh no!" Molly gasped and scooped up the puppy "He's got a bite mark on his paw!"

"Oh yeah, this little guy is a stray every so often I see him out here." I told her

"Oh really well I am sure Angie wouldn't mind if I took the little guy in." She smiled brightly

I nodded and smiled back at her "You sure you're okay after falling off the horse?" I said concerned for her

"I'm fine thanks Luke." She giggled

We were on her porch just as I was about to turn around she used her one free hand to pull me back into a kiss.

I blushed alot "What was that for." I said shyly

"For being you." She smiled and we said our goodbyes as I basically skipped home from happiness.

**Molly's POV**

I giggled as Luke skipped home happily.

I cooed at my new little friend "Hey little guy what should I call you?" I asked him

"How about Max?" I suggested and he growled "Okay nope."

A light went on in my brain "How about Buddy!" I said excited and he wagged his tail back and forth fastly.

I chuckled at his enthusium and went inside and placed him on the table and I began to tend to his bite wound.

He yelped with pain and my heart twanged "Don't worry boy I won't hurt you, I'm just trying to help your paw get better." I said in a calm voice

It was as if he understood because he walked towards me and sat down whilst extending his paw.

My eyes widened with shock "Clever boy!" I praised and I cleaned the blood off and bandaged it.

He yawned and I awwed because it was too cute. I picked him and carried him to my bed where I changed and we snuggled together and finally fell asleep.

**Angela's POV**

Gill and I both rode our horses slowly whilst talking about random stuff like shampoo.

"Nuh uh!" I yelled "L'Oreal is better!"

"Pfft yeah right, Head & Shoulders is way better!" He waved his hand dismissivley.

I giggled and rode closer to him and pushed him playfully. He smiled evilly at me then rode off faster.

"Hey wait up!" I shouted and spurred on Patch

Gill slowed as we reached my house and had a sad look in his eyes.

After we put my horses in the barn and fed them I wanted to cheer him up so I kissed his cheek and he blushed profusely.

"What was t-that for?" He asked shyly

"For being my bestest guy friend ever!" I replied cheerfully

He smiled then a look of recognition came onto his face "Oh by the way Renee said we can all keep the outfits though I don't think I want to." He huffed

I giggled "Oh but Gill you look so darn cute!" I put on my cowgirl accent again

"You think so? Well then maybe I'll keep this just for you." He ran his hand through his hair and winked I felt all my face become red.

"Goodnight Gill." I said quietly

"Night Angela." He smirked

As I went inside I saw that the first aid kit was out and a bloody cotton wool and thought of Molly.

"Oh no!" I gasped and ran up to her room.

But she was there sleeping on her bed perfectly fine with a tiny little puppy.

"So cute nya!" I squealed quiet enough so she didn't stir in her sleep. Then I walked into my room and flopped onto my bed in exhaustion, not bothering to do anything but set my alarm and fall asleep.

**A/N: Oh dear lord this was long! Still hoped you liked it, I actually did that test tube thing to my friend in school and it was so funny :D It's like 12am where I come from so I'll say Goodnight!**


End file.
